1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper assemblies. More specifically, to a wiper assembly having a side-saddle coupler for use in connecting the wiper assembly to the wiper arm of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windshield wiper systems known in the related art typically include a wiper assembly having a wiping element that contacts the surface to be wiped and a wiper arm that imparts a reciprocating movement to the wiper assembly across the surface to be wiped. The wiper assembly is releasably connected to the wiper arm through a coupler. Conventional windshield wiper assemblies known in the related art generally consist of two types, commonly referred to as “beam blade-style windshield wiper assemblies” and “tournament-style windshield wiper assemblies.” Tournament-style windshield wiper assemblies include a superstructure having a series of levers to distribute the downward force from the wiper arm across the wiping element. On the other hand, beam blade-style windshield wiper assemblies include a superstructure defined by an elongated, homogeneous strip forming a spring backbone or beam that is resiliently flexible. The beam is curved along a single plane that flexes to correspond to the curvature of a windshield.
Both types of windshield wiper assemblies rely on the downward force from the wiper arm to maintain contact between the wiping element and the windshield. Further, both types of windshield wiper assemblies generally include a coupler that is centrally disposed along the top surface of the wiper assembly such that the wiper assembly, coupler and wiper arm are stacked in a substantially vertical manner. Such wiper assemblies may be commonly referred to as “vertical-mount wiper assemblies.” Vertical-mount wiper assemblies create a robust vertical profile that provides lateral stability during operational movement of the wiper assembly across the surface to be wiped, thereby reducing the likelihood of a wiper assembly skipping across the windshield, an undesirable action commonly referred to as “chatter.”
However, the increased vertical profile of the wiper assembly elevates the proximity of the wiper arm relative to the windshield, which increases drag and wind lift. Wind lift occurs when airflow acts underneath the windshield wiper assembly and/or wiper arm creating a lift force that is greater than the opposing downward forces of the wiper arm and airflow over the wiper assembly. During wind lift, the wiper assembly lifts from the windshield of the vehicle, which can decrease the effectiveness of the windshield wiper assembly to clean the windshield. Additionally, the increased vertical profile of the wiper assembly and wiper arm may have an adverse effect on the overall aesthetics of a particular vehicle.
As a result of the functional and aesthetic issues surrounding vertical-mount wiper assemblies, airfoils of various designs have been employed to reduce wind lift and streamline appearance. Additionally, where wiper arms utilize a pin-style method of attachment, wiper assemblies have employed couplers that receive the pin along the sidewall. Such wiper assemblies are commonly referred to as, “side-mount wiper assemblies.” Side-mount wiper assemblies provide a reduced vertical profile for improved styling and wind lift resistance and are available in both tournament and beam blade styles. However, side-mount wiper assemblies known in the art generally do not provide the lateral stability offered by the vertical-mount wiper assemblies.
Accordingly, while the wiper assemblies known in the art have generally worked for their intended purposes, there continues to be a need in the art for improvements in wiper assemblies that employ side-mount couplers. Thus, there is a need in the art for a wiper assembly having improved performance at variable vehicle speeds to reduce the likelihood of wind lift. There is also a need in the art for a wiper assembly having a reduced vertical profile while maintaining sufficient lateral stability.